1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a cold-illuminated fishing jig and in particular to an improved fishing lure.
2. Description of Related Art
See for example, U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,597,362, 3,576,987, 3,704,809, 4,741,120, 2,681,168, 2,764,979, 2,780,885, 2,787,858, 2,896,360, 2,940,208, 3,354,828, 4,221,069, 4,505,063, 4,554,756, 4,649,660, 4,697,375, 3,576,987, 1,325,530 2,482,721 and 2,600,314. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,987 and 3,597,362 disclose light emitting devices which are based upon mixing two substances which when combined emit visible light. The disclosure of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference.